farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Cars (Farming Simulator 17)
A Car is a type of in Farming Simulator 17. Cars are the fastest of all vehicles, and can get from one side of the map to the other in practically no time. Cars are primarily used for quick personal transport from place to place. All of the models for sale in the base game are Pickup Trucks; They have a much stronger engine than "normal" private cars, as well as an open box at the rear. The engines of these cars typically strong enough to tow a small machine or trailer, even one that is carrying some cargo. The rear box can hold at least two or a few , and even provides one or more Tension Belts to hold those objects in place during transit. Farming Simulator 17 offers two models of Cars. They differ from one another primarily in price and horsepower. Cars can receive several upgrades, most of them being purely cosmetic - but may also be able to take an Engine Upgrade that increases the car's horsepower. The strongest car in the game is about as strong as a Medium-Class . List of Cars Below is a list of both Cars available in the base game. They can be found in the "Cars" category at the store. Notes for Table * The can be upgraded to nearly double its engine power. Personal Transport The most basic function of a Car is to transport the player avatar from one place to another. Cars are extremely quick, and when they don't tow any cargo, they also accelerate very rapidly to maximum speed. You can use a car to cross the entire map from corner to corner in about two minutes. Of course, Cars are made somewhat redundant by the ability to instantly teleport across the map, whether into vehicles waiting at different locations or to special locations marked on the map. This is especially true in the early game, when you have not bought any fields and the map is littered with Mission Markers, which can all be teleported to. Therefore, using a Car for personal transport is more a matter of trying to make the game more realistic, rather than an actual necessity. Towing All Car models in the base game have both a Drawbar (Ball) and Drawbar (Bolt) attachment point at the rear. This allows them to tow any , , or that has such an attachment. Cars themselves are very light compared to , which means that a Car can effectively tow much more weight than a Tractor of similar horsepower. The weakest Car in the base game can handle a trailer of roughly the same weight as a powerful Small-class Tractor. The strongest Car in the base game can handle as much as a strong Medium-class Tractor. For example, a can easily tow a small when it is full of material. Cars perform best on flat surfaces - roads. They are too light to get a good grip on rough terrain, and have a powerful suspension that causes them to bounce around dangerously on such terrain. Furthermore, since the key advantage of a car is its ability to develop a very good speed, it is best to drive them across long distances and with as few turns as possible. Using a car to tow cargo over short distances or on fields is much less beneficial; A Tractor will likely perform the same job better. Therefore, Cars are typically used to move small amounts of cargo over long distances (e.g. to a or ), or to tow equipment between distant fields. Note that Cars do not have a "Power Take-off"; They cannot supply power to whatever equipment they are towing. This prevents them from actually doing most types of fieldwork, even if they can tow the machines themselves. Nonetheless, there are a few types of machines that do not need power in order to operate, such as certain models of , , and a few others. Towing Tankers One of the most effective uses for a is to tow a . The and models in the game are extremely well suited to be towed by cars, since they are very light and small. This allows you to use a Car for purposes of supplying Water to your , filling the water tanks at your , and bringing fuel to any Vehicle right where it is (instead of taking that vehicle to a ). Using a Car for these purposes can save you a lot of time and effort. Carrying Pallets and Bales Both Car models in the base game are pickup trucks, which feature an open box in the rear. This box is large enough to carry at least two or half a dozen . A Car cannot load these items into itself automatically; A must be used to get the cargo into the car. While sitting in the car's driver's seat, you have the option to open and close the rear cargo door , making the loading process a bit easier. Once the cargo is loaded, you can strap it in using Tension Belts, which will hold it tightly and prevent it from falling off when driving. There are two ways to fasten the tension belts: You can fasten an individual belt by walking up to the car's rear box, aiming at the belt itself and hitting the correct button ; Or you can fasten all Tension Belts simultaneously by entering the car and hitting the button to "Fasten Tension Belts" . When carrying cargo, a car is very rear-heavy. This can cause all sorts of problems when driving, particularly flips. Drive carefully around corners, and watch out for jumps. Again, try to use flat terrain (especially roads) as much as possible to develop speeds, but slow down before turning. Once at your destination, unfasten the Tension Belts using the exact same method (and buttons) described above. Once again you will need a to unload the cargo from the car. If you do not have one handy, you can always use "unorthodox" methods (like releasing the tension belts and doing crazy maneuvers) to cause the cargo to fly off the car, but you may end up flipping the car accidentally. Note: It is technically possible to stack and/or in the rear box. However, this will seriously upset the car's center-of-mass, and dramatically increases the chance of flipping over. When attempting this, you'll need to drive even more carefully around corners and uneven terrain. Category:Farming Simulator 17